


Drive All Night

by destroyedspectacularly



Series: Everybody Wants Some [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eating Disorder Related Behavior Mention, Fake AH Crew, Gavin's only mentioned pals i'm SORRY, M/M, Marijuana, Mentions of Violence, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyedspectacularly/pseuds/destroyedspectacularly
Summary: Ryan gets back to the base after a few too many long nights doing bad shit to find Ray is still awake. They help each other release some tension.--“I didn’t think you were into-,” Ryan said after another slow drag of the cigarette, Ray interrupting him.“Dudes?”Ryan rolled his eyes, “- casual sex. Projecting is fine too, though,” he joked and Ray chuckled.(Can be read as a standalone!)





	Drive All Night

Ryan was half asleep at the wheel, speeding down the street because he could, not really sure where he was going. The city lights reflected brightly against the blacked-out windows, dimly lighting the inside of the car the bright way that only ever felt blinding at 3am. Between blinks Ryan thought that it could almost be 16 years ago in someone else’s car on a shittier road, a little less red in his ledger and a lot more life behind his eyes.  
  
He widened his eyes when the white noise of the radio felt suddenly louder- he was falling asleep. He slowed down, turned around in one smooth movement, headed back to the base. The last thing he needed was to die in a fiery crash as a nameless asshole with a lot of bloodstains in the trunk. No, that wasn’t how he was gonna go.  
  
He did almost fall asleep in the elevator going up, but the soft ding asking him for identity verification pulled him from his stupor. He unzipped his jacket as he walked through the living room, purple-blue shadows coloring the room in darkness. Let his hair down, pulled the jacket off and folded it over his arm- systematic, a pattern, no thinking involved. He was trying to remember the last meal he had when someone cleared their throat in the room.  
  
In the back of his mind, before he moved, he knew it was Ray and could tell from the fog of the room that he was high. His unconscious reaction, however, hadn’t given the back of his mind a chance to catch up what with his being half-asleep and he ended up pinning Ray to the couch. His hand was threaded through Ray’s hair, forcing his head back, and his blade was pressed to his neck not-so-tenderly.  
  
“God _damn it_ Ryan, get off man,” Ray muttered, unconcerned in every sense of the word. Ryan didn’t even feel his pulse elevate against the press of the knife. Interesting.  
  
“Oh sorry. Habit.” Ryan said, tucking his knife away and climbing off of him.  
  
“Full offense, your habits are terrifying and you need new ones. Have a cigarette, bite your nails- anything else,” Ray said and sat up, slouching against the couch in a way that only he could make seem comfortable.  
  
“I already do both of those things, and what are you doing out here anyway?” Ryan asked, watching as Ray pulled a blunt out of thin air like some kind of douchey weed-magician and sparked up. For the second time, assumingly.  
  
“I dunno. I thought someone might be awake,” he spoke tightly, his lungs filled with smoke, before exhaling. He tilted the blunt toward Ryan slightly, in question, “You wanna?”  
  
Ryan pursed his lips, but plucked it from Ray’s fingers anyway. It would help him sleep in the very least, at most. Well at most he’d end up in somebody’s room but he wasn’t inherently against that- he just knew that it would mean being awake for longer. He took the hit anyway.  
  
He could feel Ray watching him as he inhaled and held it in, his eyes feeling the familiar haze of being glazed over, things getting fuzzier. That’s okay, he didn’t need to be so alert anymore- not tonight anyway. He passed it back, Ray’s fingers brushing against his lightly and okay he might end up in somebody’s room- he just fucking might.  
  
“You hold it like a cigarette, that’s funny.” Ray blew smoke in the air above them and passed it back. Ryan raised his eyebrows and stared at the damn thing between his fingers, had never considered there was a specific way to smoke weed.  
  
“I’ve been smoking cigarettes longer- what- how the fuck are you supposed to do it?” Ryan mumbled, and Ray grabbed it from him and showed how he holds it between his thumb and forefinger. Ryan rolled his eyes and snatched it back, completely unimpressed.  
  
Ray laughed, voice raspy with how late it was and- oh yeah, it’s late, “What did you expect?”  
  
“I don’t know, something interesting I guess.”  
  
Ray laughed again, his shoulder brushing against Ryan’s comfortably and this was actually kind of nice. Ryan could feel himself smiling like he couldn’t help it, partly because of the weed but also because Ray was actually a pretty comforting presence. Ryan could usually feel the tension rolling off of him in waves, but when he was high Ryan was hit with the pure looseness about him. It’s like Ray was built to be all slack arms and soft-skinned but when his brain was on it didn’t let that sense permeate the room. It was contagious. No wonder Ray was always smoking on his down time.  
  
Ryan’s mind was being tugged back to that same teenage place as before- someone else’s goodwill couch, a different kind of smoke lingering on his mouth, a bony arm around his shoulders. If he thought on it for too long he could almost feel the arm around him, smell the distinct cigarette smoke floating about the air, see the shitty TV they had watched. He pulled his eyes into focus and Ray was watching him, putting the blunt out on their way-too-expensive-and-likely-belonged-to-Gavin ashtray. He felt something on his cheek and it wasn’t until Ray was wiping at it with his sleeve that he realized that it was a tear.  
  
“You good?” Ray said, the nonchalance of having watched Ryan stub his toe on a coffee table.  
  
“Yeah.” His voice wasn’t the most convincing. Repressed memories die hard, so it seemed, but that was okay sometimes. Ryan had no problem filing them away to think about on another night, another starry dusk. Ray reached between the couch cushions until he came up with a box of cigarettes, offered him one. Ryan took it- a lot of things die hard.  
  
Ray watched again as Ryan took a deep and practiced inhale, the bright end of the cigarette glowing the too-bright orange between them for a moment, setting a soft glow to their tired eyes. Ryan could feel Ray catching that interest that people got around him- the aftertaste of question on the tongue, blonde hair blue eyes is capital I interesting- who hurt you so good? Who loved you so bad?  
  
No one. No one.  
  
It wasn’t so complicated to feel like a box that people wanted to check off, and it was a good feeling to Ryan, a good distraction, a check in a box for him too. It was always a little different with the crew, they had more stake in his wellbeing than _he_ did sometimes, they wanted connection. No matter how much they said they didn’t, acted like it, Ryan could feel it when he was fucking them, when they were fucking him. The countless nameless bodies before them didn’t want the way they wanted, the way they took and received.  
  
It was an all-encompassing feeling, and Ryan tried not to let it happen too often. Addicting. Too easy to lose himself in it, to let a too-long blink turn into falling asleep at the wheel and forget that even though the roads cleared for him it didn’t stop fate. Not at the end of any good or bad days.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” Ray asked. It felt like a century later but it had only been seconds. Ryan sighed, don’t do drugs, don’t fall asleep at the wheel, stop biting your nails.  
  
“I’m thinking about how you can’t stop looking at me.” Ryan turned to face Ray for the first time since holding the knife to his throat, and ah, a dip in composure. He was blushing, harder now that Ryan had trapped his gaze in a stare-down.  
  
Ray dropped his eyes quickly, stuttering, “Uh- yeah, right um. Sorry.”  
  
“I didn’t think you were into-,” Ryan said after another slow drag of the cigarette, Ray interrupting him.  
  
“Dudes?”  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes, “- casual sex. Projecting is fine too, though,” he joked and Ray chuckled.  
  
“Into dudes, check. Into casual sex with _you,_ possibly the hottest guy alive-,” Ray took a breath, “check.”  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes again, “Don’t pretend you aren’t dick over ass for Gavin.”  
  
Ray shrugged, unbothered, “Who said I can’t be into a lot of people?”  
  
“Point taken,” Ryan replied, putting out his cigarette, and Ray let out another one of those laughs. The kind that made you feel like you’d made a room full of people laugh and not just him.  
  
“Am I presenting my case to fuck you?” Ray chuckled out eventually.  
  
“Depends, did you prepare a presentation?” Ryan deadpanned and Ray didn’t stop laughing. It tickled through Ryan’s bones until he was laughing too, and then it was just too-loud laughter in a too-dark room fogged up and sleepy and alive.  
  
Ray made the first move because Ryan wasn’t fond of being first in these kinds of things, not with friends, not when it’s on uneven ground with lots of questions and teases of this or that. Ray’s lips pressed to his with a smile still pushing at the corners of his mouth, and when Ryan responded he pushed in, no questions or hesitations. It was good.  
  
Ryan was happy to make out on the couch on any other day, but today it was past 4am, he’d had a body in a trunk for hours before it was dark enough to get rid of, and his bed hadn’t been slept in for over a week. So, speeding shit up wasn’t _exactly_ uncalled for.  
  
Ryan grabbed at Ray’s thighs and lifted him, letting his legs wrap around his waist as he carried them to his room. Ray let out a chuckle against his mouth, “Presumptuous.”  
  
“Realistic.”  
  
Ray laughed and Ryan crossed the base till he got to his room, then tossed him onto his bed roughly. It was dark in the room, the only light coming from the glowing city outside the window. Ryan pulled his shirt over his head and Ray got a good look at the pale expanse of his chest under the glow of the light through the window. He scooted back on the bed and followed suit, pulling his hoodie and shirt off in one go.  
  
Ryan took off his pants and then went for Ray’s, taking them off and tossing them aside. He got on the bed and straddled Ray, kissing down his neck until he got to his boxer briefs, pulling them down so that Ray’s dick slapped onto his stomach.  
  
Ryan leaned in and licked up Ray’s shaft, swirling his tongue around the head before taking him fully into his mouth, “Fuck, oh my god,” Ray moaned out, his hands going straight for that gorgeous hair, tugging at it insistently.  
  
Ryan sucked him down hot and heavy, hollowing his cheeks out as he bobbed his head over his cock. Ryan hummed around him as Ray pulled at his hair. The wet heat of Ryan’s mouth was slick and irresistible, Ray couldn’t help but thrust into it wantonly.  
  
“God, fuck- your _fucking mouth,”_ Ray moaned, and Ryan pulled off of his cock with an obscene sound, kissing his hip bone and then down, spreading Ray’s thighs and pushing them so his legs were slung over Ryan’s shoulders.  
  
Ray is vaguely aware of what Ryan’s about to do, but is still drastically underprepared for Ryan’s tongue teasing the edge of his hole as he held Ray open.  
  
_“Oh-_ fuck-,” Ray moaned out a litany of curses as Ryan’s tongue dipped inside him teasingly, getting him wet before pushing in. The sound of Ray’s hollow pleas filled the room as Ryan licked into him hard and unrelenting. With every push of Ryan’s tongue inside him Ray’s voice pitched higher and higher, whining involuntarily at the ecstasy of it.  
  
_“Ah, ah, ah-_ fuck, Ryan _please!”_ Ray didn’t even know what he was begging for until Ryan pressed a dry finger against him teasingly. _“God, yes-,”_ he moaned out and relaxed for a moment as Ryan went for his drawer to get lube. He prepped Ray fast and easy, Ray’s hands tightening in the sheets beneath them as Ryan’ brushed against that sweet spot again and again.  
  
“Please- oh my god- _please,”_ Ray groaned after Ryan had three fingers in him, slipping in and out quickly. He paused.  
  
“Please what?”  
  
_“Please_ fuck me- please fuck me _hard,”_ Ray whined, voice high with want, his cock was leaking precome messy over his stomach, he was dripping with it. Ryan closed his eyes and breathed in a calming breath, before climbing up Ray’s body and capturing his mouth in another hot kiss, Ray’s whine lost between them.  
  
Ray caught Ryan’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucked at it deliciously, Ryan moaning low in his throat at the sensation of it. Ray ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair again, tugging lightly to get that low whine from Ryan again. Between them Ryan was rolling on a condom and lubing himself up, jerking off a bit as Ray licked into his mouth hotly.  
  
“Fuck,” Ryan said as they pulled apart, and lined himself up with Ray’s hole. Ray’s eyes closed as Ryan pressed in agonizingly slow, like it was all he could do not to thrust into the tight heat of Ray’s hole. Ray gripped his hips harshly, fingers digging into his hipbones sure to leave bruises.  
  
Ryan bottomed out and breathed out harshly, “You’re so fucking _tight,_ fuck,” he let out and Ray’s eyes were shut tight, he was nodding.  
  
Ryan leaned in and whispered into his ear, mischievous glint in his lust-filled eyes, “You let any of the crew fuck you like this?”  
  
Ray bit his lip and shook his head no, eyes still closed so his eyelashes fanned down, casting small shadows on his cheekbones. Ryan nodded and nipped at his ear, “Not even pretty little Gav?” and Ray shook his head again.  
  
Ryan pulled almost all the way out and then thrusted in hard, practically punching a groan out of Ray as he kissed down his neck possessively. “Good.”  
  
Ray reveled in the feeling of Ryan’s throbbing length inside of him, the heat between them, the fucking air they breathed- so thin so heavy. Suddenly Ryan was pounding into him _hard_ and _fast_ and without warning.  
  
_“FUCK- I¸_ ohmygod- _yes, more- oh,”_ Ray groaned, yelling at the top of his lungs, his throat ringing with the echoes of his moans, only half-aware of how incredibly loud he was being. Ryan’s every other thrust brushed against the bundle of nerves inside Ray and Ray was whining needy and wanton, no control to his movements.  
  
He thrusted his hips to meet Ryan’s thrusts, tight hole clenching around Ryan every time he hit that sweet spot. Ryan was biting at his jawline, kissing and sucking marks down Ray’s neck as he thrusted into him relentlessly.  
  
“Yeah? Yeah, _you like it, ah,_ yes _fuck yes,”_ Ryan moaned against his ear, a half whisper as Ray wanted to fucking cry for how turned on he was. His cock was dripping precome between them, and he reached a hand down to jerk himself in time with Ryan’s thrusts, hand flying over his cock.  
  
“Oh- _god,”_ Ray moaned out loudly as his orgasm was ripped out of him, come spilling onto his stomach messily. Ryan was still thrusting into him, hips erratic with how close he was and Ray was whining with oversensitivity.  
  
Ryan thrusted once, twice and then bit at Ray’s shoulder as he came groaning low and heavy like he’d just fucked all of the tension out of his body at once. He rolled off of Ray and pulled out in one movement, and Ray whimpered at the loss.  
  
Ryan dragged himself to his bathroom, took off and tied off the condom and tossed it in his wastebasket. He washed his face, lit a cigarette, and looked in the mirror in the fluorescent light, his eyes a whole lot of tired and his face almost gaunt. Right, he was trying to remember the last time he had eaten before. It had been a while. He’d have breakfast tomorrow. He looked at the clock in his bathroom. He’d have lunch, actually. He smoked in the bathroom for a bit, trying to decide if he was gonna force himself to stay up again or finally let himself sleep. The reflection of the smoke in the mirror was ghostly about him, almost unbelievably slow. Ryan blinked hard and the ghosts disappeared. Sleep sounded good right about now.  
  
He wet a washcloth with warm water and brought it into the dark bedroom, even darker looking having come out of the brightly lit bathroom. It was lightening as the sun threatened to come up outside the window, but was entrapped in shadow still. Ryan wiped over Ray’s stomach, tacky with come. Ray opened his eyes, half-asleep, and breathed in a tired breath.  
  
“Fuck, what time is it?” Ray said. Ryan blinked tiredly, already slipping beneath his duvet whether Ray left or not.  
  
“Nearly five.” He mumbled.  
  
“Shit. Alright. Catch you later,” Ray mumbled, crawling off the bed and slipping his clothes on from where they were scattered around the room.  
  
“Where you goin’?” Ryan mumbled, sleep already taking him but curiosity getting the better of his mouth.  
  
“Gotta talk to a guy to get something for Geoff in like half an hour.” Ray said zipping up his hoodie. Ryan inhaled in response, and then closed his eyes.  
  
“Don’t-,” Ryan started as he heard Ray open the door to his room.  
  
“Hm?” Ray stopped in his tracks.  
  
“Don’t- uh.” Ryan took a breath, “don’t fall asleep at the wheel.”  
  
Ray chuckled and Ryan’s throat tightened up on him. “I won’t.” Ryan nodded to himself and let him leave, heard the click of the door closing behind him, let the shadow of sleep drag him under. He dreamed of lights on the windshield at night, too fast cars, and people whose faces didn’t exist to him anymore. It was a peaceful sleep, it was sated and quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo I bet you thought since I was so busy with [CIFOC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11220384/chapters/25069809) I wouldn't post a one-off this month! Well, ya wrong!  
> I bet you ALSO thought that my next update of this series was gonna be Ray/Gavin and... lmao sorry!  
> Maybe next time ;)  
> Hope y'all liked this one, leave kudos if you liked it, and let me know in the comments what you think! ♥


End file.
